The Little Loose Screws in Life
by littledemonpixie
Summary: (Sequel to 2ply JAG)Revenge on the Admiral, telling Mattie the truth and will Harm and Mac ever find enough time alone for a little romance? Sometimes what comes after a prank is the least fun or is it more? FIANL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Loose Screws & Sleepy Marines

The Little Loose Screws in Life (Sequel to 2ply JAG)

By: Comm. Butler

****

Disclaimer: Don't own JAG. Never have never will, they belong to CBS, DPB and Paramount. However I do own the plot line so please don't try to steal it. Not that any of you will. I don't care if you share this just please let me know and keep my name on it.

****

Author's Note: I think that was the most serious disclaimer I have written. I figured that I should get that rule straight because I received some e-mails about 2ply JAG asking whether they could borrow my story, and I figure if I write a sequel I had better tell everyone. This story picks up where 2ply JAG left off so even though you might be able to figure out what happened in the first story you may not find it as funny because there may be some inside jokes, so my advise to you is to read 2ply JAG first. Whew! Now with that all said on with the story! PS- Mattie is in this one and Webb still is out. Mac is not ill and the Admiral hasn't left…

(Recap)

JAG HQ

1730

In basement file room

They worked for what seemed like hours and then Mac said,

"This will be a story to tell our children someday and to think it all started with a little role of toilet paper."

"More like a trunk full of the stuff. Who said we were having kids?" Harm said and Mac looked sad suddenly and then Harm took her head in his hand and lifted her face to meet his.

"I was just kidding."

"That was mean Harm."

"So, forgive me?"

"As always, now let's get back to work."

"Hey Mac do you think we could get away with loosening the screws on the Admiral's chair so the next time he sits down he falls on the floor?"

"HARM! Don't you even think like that! Now get back to work!" Mac cried exasperated. They worked in silence until Mac thought our loud,

"You know it might not be such a bad idea."

"No way Mac. Stop thinking dangerously."

"I'm not, I'm thinking revenge." Mac looked up at Harm again with a sly smile and Harm wondered aloud,

"What if we…" Mac closed the file and looked at him expectantly.

"If we what? "

"I'm thinking serious Admiral bashing, not only is his six going to be sore, so is his carrier size ego."

"Suddenly I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

"Well if you don't want to…"

"NO! He humiliated us and even though we had it coming he didn't have to do it front of the whole office he is so going down!" Mac exclaimed letting her frustration out.

"SHH! See that vent, Mac, it goes straight into the Admiral's office." Harm pulled her back down. Mac quieted down.

"How do you know?"

"I just heard him talking to Coates about baseball or something not office related."

"Oh so now we're going to blackmail him?"

"No, but good idea." Harm said thoughtfully, then he continued.

"Look he should be leaving in about a half hour and then we can get into his office and sabotage his chair. Then we can go from there."

"Alright, now let's get to work, the Admiral will probably be down here before he leaves and he will want progress."

"In half hour Mac?"

"Well you never know."

30 minutes later

"How are things going down here you two?" Harm and Mac turned to see the Admiral with his cover and briefcase.

"Just fine sir we already have a stack ready for the archives." Mac said setting down a large pile of files and fanning away the plume of dust.

"I'm glad to see you are working. Now don't stay too late, I don't want you falling asleep and get some dinner. Goodnight." AJ turned on his heel and left Harm and Mac, who after making sure he was gone motioned to Harm. They climbed the stairs quietly and headed for the bullpen. The coast was clear until they reached the Admiral's office.

"Colonel, Commander what are you still doing here?"

"Umm, we just needed to get something, for the Admiral."

"He just left ma'am."

"Yes we know, but we really need this file. Could you let us in?"

"Okay he said not to but what can it hurt." Jen grabbed the key and unlocked the door, before Harm and Mac stepped inside they asked,

"There isn't a video camera in here is there?"

"Of course not. The Admiral didn't want one in there I don't know why. Umm you guys weren't planning on umm trying out his desk were you?"

"COATES!" They stared at her in amazement as she snapped to attention.

"That was TOTALLY out of line! Sorry I…I… crap!" Jen fumbled and Mac smiled.

"No we weren't, so you don't have to vacate the area. Why does everyone think that the only thing we want to do is… never mind. Thank you Coates." Harm and Mac stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

"Okay let's get moving, now let's see." Harm stated kneeling down. Mac watched him fiddle with the chair for a minute, but she was more focused on his ass. What did it matter it's not like he noticed anyway.

"Mac come here and help me and quit staring at my six!" Harm said. Mac came over and knelt down next to him.

"Now Mac put your hand there and see that knob?"

"This one?" Mac pointed to it and Harm nodded.

"My hand is too big you'll have to reach up in there and turn it counter-clockwise it until it is nice and loose…That's it, wonderful."

"What is that going to do?" Mac asked.

"It will cause the back of the chair when he leans on it to fall back and I fixed the front so that basically it will cause him to slide onto the floor flat on his back."

"It won't hurt him will it?"

"No Mac it won't do any permanent damage. I fell out of this chair and I am just fine."

"Sometimes I wonder." Mac joked ruffling his hair and standing up. Harm followed and they left the office just the way they had found it. Coates stopped them on the way back to the basement,

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No we didn't, it must be on my coffee table at home. Thanks Coates, I will see you at dinner then?" Mac smiled at Coates who looked a little confused.

"You do you eat with the Commander and Mattie don't you?"

"Mac, Mattie doesn't come back until the day after tomorrow remember?" Harm chided.

"Oh right. Well then see you tomorrow." Mac replied and then together she and Harm walked back down to the basement.

"Okay Harm let's keep working for another hour or so and then call it a day." Mac said and went back to sorting and piling. She wanted to go to her apartment or even better Harm's and sleep in his arms, which would be wonderful. It had been a very long day for the both of them and Mac was ready to crash as was Harm, but they continued working furiously not quite knowing how much time was passing.

JAG HQ

2300 Romeo

"Hey Mac. Wake up honey we have to get going." Harm said softly shaking Mac whom stirred and looked up.

"Huh? What time is it?" She looked up at him sleepily. She must have dozed off right there. Harm looked at his watch,

"Just after 2300 come on let's get you home, your exhausted and I'm getting tired as well." Mac stood and stretched, her neck was sore but that she assumed was from laying it on the table. Harm put an arm around her and together once again they trudged up the stairs and then when Harm turned so that they were on their way out Mac asked.

"Harm, don't we need to get our stuff?"

"It will be here tomorrow, and I will not have you working on cases anymore tonight."

"Okay whatever you say." Mac shrugged and leaned her head against his shoulder. They walked out to Harm's car and then he opened the passenger door and let Mac climb in, before he closed the door and then going around and to his side and started the engine.

Mac slept soundly next to him on the way to his apartment. He could take Mac home but he didn't want to be alone, so when they arrived in front of his apartment and she didn't budge, he carried her inside and then up the lift to his apartment. He was surprised to find it unlocked. Well maybe he had forgotten to lock it this morning. He adjusted Mac so he could open the door and was surprised to find not only Jen but Mattie standing there as well.

"HARM! Where on Earth were…" Mattie stopped when she noticed Mac in his arms and her look turned from one of frustration to confusion. She waited until Harm had laid Mac on his bed before she opened up on him quietly though so she didn't disturb Mac.

"Harm you were supposed to pick me up at the airport at six! Jen had to come and do it!"

"Mattie you and Holly weren't supposed to be back until the 16th. Why did you come back early?"

"We didn't! If you look at your calendar it said to pick me up today!"

"Look Mattie I'm sorry, I seriously remembered it that way. Look how can I make it up to you?" Mattie looked thoughtful.

"Maybe telling me why Mac is passed out in your bed and a twenty would be okay too." Mattie shrugged and Harm pulled out his wallet and handed Mattie a twenty and then sighed.

"Mattie Mac is not passed out, she's just very tired and is sleeping. She sleeps like the dead mind you. Anyway there is a lot we need to tell you and Mac will need to be awake for it so we can tell you together…"

"You didn't knock her…"

"No Mattie! It's not something like that, because if it was I probably wouldn't tell you right away, you know." Harm was amazed at what would go through a teenager's mind. He could see her thinking that he and Mac had probably slept together but get her pregnant? Now that was a stretch. Harm shook his head.

"Look Mattie it's after midnight why don't you go to bed and we can finish this tomorrow. Goodnight Mattie and don't you worry your little red head about it." Harm teased and pulled her into a hug, which she resisted at first but then, gave in.

"Okay! Okay you can let me go!" Mattie squeaked. Harm let go of her and she went off to her apartment. Harm turned to Jen,

"You didn't tell her anything that has happened since she left for Hilton Head?"

"She begged me to sir but I was firm and I told her that you would tell her when you got home. Sir did you and the Colonel stay late then? Or did you go somewhere, because we tried your cell and no one answered." Jen asked.

"I left my phone in the office at JAG so it probably rang I just couldn't hear it. By the way thanks Jen, for getting her, I never would have known." Jen smiled,

"Hey anytime sir just as long as I'm with Mattie then I don't have to move back in with the shrews, who hog the phone and the shower. She is also like the little sister I never had so I am glad to do it." Jen then bid him goodnight and left without another word. Harm headed to his bedroom where Mac was still sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Marine we need to get you out of this uniform." Harm shook her softly and she groaned.

"I don't wanna."

"You need to or it will wrinkle and we will be ironing it." He argued and she rolled over onto her back and mumbled,

"Fine, fine just get it done." Harm undid the buttons on her uniform jacket and carefully pulled her out of it. Then he did the same with her blouse and skirt being very careful not to wake her, because if she did he was sure to get a fist in the face. The hardest part he found was taking off the hose, but he did it without becoming too weirded out. He had hoped she would at least be awake the first time he took her out of her uniform, but oh well.

He pulled back the sheets on his side and set her under them. She snuggled right into the pillow and mattress and was unmoving after that. Harm got ready for bed and then joined her. She somehow knew he had come to bed because she nestled right into him and Harm fell asleep holding her in his arms.

Remember no reviews no more story!


	2. Counters & Confessions

Author's Note: As requested here is the next installment I hope you find this one funny and you will review. I am having a fabulous time thinking of ways for them to get at the Admiral so I will say that after this chapter the screws will begin to loosen! Now read and enjoy.**

* * *

Harm's Apartment **

North of Union Station

0700 Romeo

"AHHH!" Harm heard Mac's scream and rushed to her side. She was sitting upright in his bed, in her undergarments.

"Harm? What am I doing here and not…not dressed!" She exclaimed horrified and she grabbed the blankets up around her. Harm sat down next to her and took her in his arms.

"You fell asleep in my car last night and I didn't feel like sleeping alone so I carried you up here and let you sleep here."

"Did you undress me too?" Harm looked at her embarrassed.

"Well I wouldn't call it that. I was getting you out of…OUCH!" Mac had just slapped him across the face and it really hurt not only physically, but emotionally as well. He stood up and Mac glared at him.

"Harm why on Earth would you do that? You're my best friend I would have thought that you would have and the decency to wake me up!" She snarled and Harm snapped back rather loudly as he walked out to the kitchen.

"Well in case you don't remember our relationship status changed yesterday in the library."

"Oh really and what are we now, sleeping buddies?" Mac snarled standing and taking the blankets with her.

"Actually you and I are engaged, I'll have you know." Mac laughed sourly.

"Dream on Flyboy! The day I get engaged to you is the day the Admiral doesn't court martial us for whoppeeing on a conference table." Harm turned and smiled at her.

"Well then you had better give me my ring back Mac because we haven't soiled Navy property yet." Harm held out his hand to her. She looked down at her left hand and when she saw the diamond sparkling there on her finger she almost burst into tears as yesterday's events came rushing back. She walked over and met Harm at the kitchen counter.

"Oh Harm I'm soo sorry I guess I just forgot and it was really sudden I suppose. I mean it's not everyday you wake up in your best friend/fiancée's apartment with nothing on hardly at all. Forgive me?" Harm pulled her blankets and all into his arms and replied.

"As always, but it really does make me wonder a little what our honeymoon will be like. I am praying that it doesn't involve more slapping." Mac gave him a small sigh.

"Don't worry you won't get slapped again, unless you really deserve it. Now can I get a good morning kiss? It will be my first one from you so…" Mac could talk anymore because Harm was kissing her. She let the blankets fall from around her she wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss continued to deepen Harm laid Mac on the counter causing the several papers and such to fall to the floor. There was a knock at the door and in walked the one person who really didn't need to see something like that this early in the morning. Mattie blinked once then twice and gasped. Harm and Mac hadn't heard her come in, but they did hear her gasp. They broke apart and Mac instantly jumped down and pulled Harm in front of her so all Mattie could see was her head, but too late the damage was done. Harm was about to explain when Mattie squeaked,

"I REALLY didn't need that this morning! Holy cow! That will be permanently scarred on my retinas forever. Can't you guys get a room or something? I come in here to ask you to stop yelling so I can sleep and I find… counter…umm." Mattie looked like she was going to pass out. Harm then in a slightly sharp tone said.

"Well Mattie you should have knocked, and last time I checked this is my apartment and a kitchen is a room and you need to respect the fact that I may be doing some things that in here that you need not know about." Harm and Mac flinched. That had come out all wrong.

"Eww! You know what I think I'm going to go back to my apartment now and try and go back to sleep. Eww I'll never be able to look at that counter again." Mattie shuddered and turned on her heel. Mac grabbed the blankets off the floor and wrapped them around her again.

"Mattie wait just a minute. Harm and I have something we would like to tell you. Have a seat." Mac gestured to the table and Mattie sat down nervously in her pjs. Harm and Mac sat across from her.

"Mattie while you were gone some things changed around here," Mac started and Mattie rolled her eyes.

"Well duh!" Harm looked at her disapprovingly.

"Mattie when you were gone Mac and I…" Harm told the story of their prank and it's results except for their engagement and they had Mattie laughing like there was no tomorrow. She stopped however when they weren't laughing along with her.

"What?" She looked at both of them.

"Mattie, we just want you to know that as of yesterday Harm and I are engaged." Mac said Mattie fell out of her chair.

"Ouch! What? No way this is totally crazy I mean it's great but wow this is so awesome! I mean I knew it was going to happen _eventually_ but I mean I thought you two were going to have to get engaged when Harriet and I… oops!" Mattie had just revealed too much and Harm pried,

"Go on, continue."

"No, no I don't think it is a good idea…" Mattie assured him and then changed the subject.

"So since you two are gonna' get married does that mean that the papers will go through when you submit them, because if I have a mom and a dad to come home to then…" Harm bit his lip.

"I don't know Mattie but I suppose that it does increase the chances, but don't get your hopes too high okay? It's still in the air." Mattie nodded that she understood and changed the subject again.

"So where's the ring. I want to see it. You have no idea Mac how many times I have come into Harm's apartment in the mornings and seen him fiddling with it and humming some catchy little love song, before he puts it in his uniform pocket." Mattie spoke the truth and Mac stifled a laugh and held out her hand for Mattie to examine it.

"Hmm I looks like an antique diamond, maybe the one that belonged to your mom Harm."

"Actually it was my grandmother's I just had them put the diamond on a different mount." He corrected and Mac beamed at the fact that she was wearing something that had been passed down through the generations of Rabbs. Mattie stood up.

"Well I don't think I can go back to sleep now what with all this juicy information and by the way Harm are you sure this isn't because Mac is going to have a baby?"

"WHAT?" Mac squeaked and looked at Harm who slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Mac, you missed that conversation last night. Mattie thought that you and I had umm never mind and Mattie what did I tell you last night about that not being it at all. In fact Mac and I haven't even had enough time by ourselves where we weren't being watched or sleeping to… to interact in that sense of the word." Harm then groaned. That hadn't come out right either and Mattie snickered.

"Yeah sure whatever." Mattie then walked out shaking her head. She had to call Harriet and tell her about what she and seen this morning but it was early yet so she would just have to tell Jen or maybe she would write it down in her notebook. The one that said,

"Daily behavior and Almost Romance of Harmon Rabb Jr. and Sarah Mackenzie." Maybe one day she would get it typed up and find some pictures somewhere to show some of it at a wedding reception. She went into her apartment and closing her bedroom door reached under her mattress for her notebook and began to furiously scribble away in it.

Back at Harm's apartment Harm was starting to fix breakfast and Mac was getting ready to shower. They both were silent as they went about their business and getting ready for the day. Mattie was out of school for the summer and so Harm didn't have to take her and she would be more then happy to stay home and be lazy. He was looking out the windows in the kitchen when Mac grabbed him from behind.

"Let's start the day over shall we?" She asked and Harm turned around so he could wrap her in his arms, and smiled when he saw she wasn't in her uniform but in one of his Navy shirts and shorts which were too big for her.

"Well good morning Marine. You slept well I assume?"

"Oh yes very your bed is extremely comfortable. The only problem is that I will smell like you for the rest of the day, I don't mind but knowing some other people they might."

"Oh so you say I smell bad?" Harm countered. Mac shook her head.

"No, it's just that take for instance Harriet if I walk up to her today and talk to her she would be able to tell that I'm not wearing my perfume and she would say something like,

'Ma'am did the Commander hug you today because you smell like him.' Then I would have to tell her the whole story and you know the rest." Harm laughed,

"Well I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you now if you don't mind I think I'm going to get ready."

"Did you shower already?"

"Yes Mac I did while you were still asleep. Now help yourself to some eggs, toast, coffee whatever suits you before it gets cold." Harm instructed and went to get ready for the day.

1hr later

"No Mac you can't take me out of it. I need to keep it on so I can go to work today." Harm argued as he continued to iron out Mac's uniform. She didn't think it needed it but if Harm wanted to she wasn't going to argue. I mean how often does a man want to iron your clothes for you?

"Well then maybe tonight?" She asked him and he set down the iron and held up her uniform jacket.

"We'll see, I don't mean to sound disagreeable but just the same. Better?" Mac rolled her eyes and went over to him.

"Look that is the second time that the crease isn't right, like this." Mac repositioned the jacket and did the creases right.

"You know Flyboy if you're going to iron, do it right." Mac then supervised him while he finished and then she put it on and groaned.

"Oh look, there is that stain from yesterday, oh well looks like I'll be making a trip to the cleaners."

"Sorry I can't help it that you are a sloppy coffee drinker, but we are in a time crunch we got to go or we will be late. Now you do remember what we did to the Admiral's chair yesterday do you not?"

"Yes and we need to be the first in his office which means we need to get there before he does. Which means before nine thirty." Mac stated slipping into her heels one wouldn't go on so she asked,

"Harm come here and help me with this would you?"

"Sure," Harm kneeled down in front of the bed where she was sitting and lifted her foot onto his knee.

"Okay now with the heel of your hand please hit the bottom of the heel. My feet are a little swollen and the shoes are a tad small but the next size up was too big so… ouch!" She exclaimed as Harm did like she said and the heel went on but didn't feel very good. Mac stood up.

"You okay Mac?"

"Yeah, it just hurts a little. Let's go say goodbye to Mattie and be on our way." Mac said and they walked out of Harm's apartment and over to Mattie's where she let them in quickly. Jen was sitting at the table eating cereal and reading the paper

"Hey guys. Umm you didn't come to try our counter did you?" She joked nervously and Jen snorted into her cereal.

"No Mattie, I just wanted to let you know that Mac and I are leaving for work. I'll be in court most of the day so please if you need something call my cell and I don't mean like you need more gummy worms, I mean an emergency, gushing blood, unconscious, severed limbs…"

"I know what an emergency is Harm, now go!" Mattie cried and then pushed him back out the door and slammed it behind them.

"Well she certainly didn't want us in there." Mac observed and then Harm and Mac headed down the lift. Both were wondering one what Mattie had up her sleeve and how funny it was going to see the Admiral and his downfall so to speak.

* * *

What did you think? Was it good or was it bad? Or do you just want me to shut my mouth so you can hurry and submit a review and begin to read the Admiral's downfall too? 


	3. PDA's and Jelly Doughnuts

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a bit to update I was having Internet troubles, again! Anyway thank you all for the reviews that were chanting DOWNFALL! DOWNFALL!, and now here it is phase one of the DOWNFALL!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

JAG HQ**

0929 Romeo

Mac waited patiently by the copier for the Admiral to arrive. Harm stood by a file cabinet waiting and watching as well. He and told Mac not to worry about what they were going to do to get in AJ's office that he had it all covered. He was a little nervous. The Admiral had explicitly told them not to pull any stunts like they had in the library and while this wasn't the same it might be a little similar. Then he saw him walk through he double doors and Harm approached Mac and rested his hands gently on her hips and whispered,

"Just act natural the Admiral is walking in…Don't look. Okay he paused…" Harm watched as the Admiral did a second scan of the bullpen and keeping one eye on Harm and Mac. Harm then brushed Mac's hair away from her neck and laid a few soft kisses there. Mac leaned her head back slightly to give him more access she certainly thought this was a wonderful way to get in trouble. Almost no one had noticed what was going on, except for the Admiral who barked.

"Rabb, Mackenzie my office now!" Harm and Mac broke apart just before everyone turned their heads to notice them. They followed the Admiral and Harriet who was one of the few who had witnessed the whole scene said to Sturgis who looked just as shocked as she was.

"Did you see that sir?"

"Yep I sure did. You think they are up to something?"

"I don't know but you don't just do that in the office. I know that they have been wanting to get rid of that tension for years and now they can but PDAs in the office that's really risky Bud and I we at least…"

"Yes lieutenant go on."

"Well we at least had the sense to go to a supply closet and not in the… oops!"

"Not to worry lieutenant your secret is safe with me, but now I will just remember to knock before I go to get a new ink cartridge or something." Sturgis shrugged and continued on his way.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden's Office

"Well that certainly wasn't the way I wanted to start my morning. Was that roomful of files not enough incentive to get you not to goof off in the office, because I have at least three rooms that Tiner couldn't seem to get right." AJ said in what would be a very calm voice.

"No sir it won't happen again sir." Mac stammered pretending to be frightened by this threat. AJ walked up to her.

"Colonel your reassurance doesn't help. This week has been hell and back for me and you two have certainly not help… Is something funny Commander?" Harm was smiling and trying not to burst out laughing.

"No sir… it's just that you… no sir." Harm stammered turning redder by the second. AJ got up in Harm's face.

"Commander either you tell me what is so god damn funny or you will be so bogged down with files that you won't see the light of day for a month."

"Yes sir. Looks like Petty Officer Coates left your breakfast in an inconvenient place." AJ turned to look at his desk shaking his head and Mac saw what Harm was talking about and she tried to hold back a fit of giggles.

"Now I want you both to know that tomorrow evening there will be a very important ball with diplomats from thirty different countries and such. It really is another stuffy political gathering, the SECNAV wanted me to go but I told him that I have two JAG officers who will gladly take my place and guess who just volunteered?"

"Us?" Mac guessed her voice still a little higher from biting back laughter and the Admiral nodded.

"What's the dress sir?" Harm asked.

"Formal. Mess Dress for you Commander and Colonel you will want to get a dress if you don't have one. Please put your best and most polished foot forward and try not to empathize the fact that you two are engaged. I don't want our JAG Headquarters to come across as the Loveboat. Dismissed." As Harm and Mac turned away the Admiral flopped down in his chair and in an instant there was a crash and all they could see of their CO was his feet sticking up in the air. Quickly they left as they heard him yell,

"COATES!" Sure enough Jen came rushing by sliding a little on the tile and opening the door. Harm and Mac took retreat in Mac's office.

"YES! We did it! We got him!" Harm picked Mac up and twirled her around once before putting her back down. Mac kissed him and replied,

"I know and did you see the…"

"Oh man, you bet! It was classic and he still hasn't noticed. Man oh man the day just gets better!" They continued to converse quietly for a little while and back in the bullpen the Admiral stormed out of his office and in an instant Harriet the one who noticed everything in the office came up to him.

"Umm sir?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that there is umm…" She paused and the Admiral stopped his storming and looked at her. She looked like she was about to pass out from holding back her laughter.

"What is so funny. First the Commander then the Colonel and now you what is the deal?"

"Well sir have you found your breakfast yet?"

"If that half squished pastry on my desk was breakfast then I need to file a complainant. I am off to find my other half of breakfast."

"Uh, permission to point freely?" Harriet asked, AJ nodded confused and she pointed barely able to hold back her laughter.

"I found your breakfast sir."

"Well Lieutenant where is it?"

"On your… umm six sir." Harriet finished meekly and let out a small giggle. The Admiral gulped.

"You mean there is jelly filling on my…" The Admiral gestured to his rear discreetly.

"Yes sir and I think that it was cherry flavor, I mean it is bright red I'm surprised that the whole office hasn't noticed." Harriet whispered. When AJ looked around however everyone seemed to be holding back laughter and he screamed again,

"COOOOATES!!" Jen came rushing out with a file in her hand, which he snatched used to hide his breakfast.

"Around me ladies and follow." He commanded and Jen and Harriet blocked him to the best of their ability escorted him to his office.

In Mac's office Harm and Mac continued to talk without noticing the commotion.

"Well Mac I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Ninja-Girl." Harm gave her a peck on the cheek and then opened the office door to see everyone laughing and Coates walking through the bullpen with her eyes straight ahead and carrying a pair of white uniform pants in her hands.

"I guess the Admiral found the jelly filling." Harm stated joining Sturgis. Mac laughed and agreed.

"Looks like it. Poor Jen though she has to suffer through his ranting and raving including the chair."

"You two did that?" Sturgis asked

"Did what?" Harm asked praying that Sturgis hadn't found out.

"You loosened the screws on his chair so he would fall? That is what Coates told me but she didn't say who did it. It wouldn't happen to be revenge for embarrassing you the other day would it?" Sturgis inquired and Harm and Mac nodded both times.  
"Oh man when he finds out you two are so in for it." Sturgis shook his head and went on his way.

"Well Mac I suppose we had better get back to work so I'll see you at lunch." Harm went on his way and Mac went hers. Luckily for them their embarrassment was over but it was only the beginning for Admiral AJ Chegwidden.

* * *

What did you think? Would you like more? Well if you do then I suggest that you review. 


	4. Weekend Plans & Glue

****

Author's Note: Here is part four, more of the Admiral's demise as requested and the day is still nowhere near over. I hope you will like this part it might be a little slower paced but I think it will be fun. Once again thank you all so much for the reviews and I want to ask again, if they haven't already happened when are the fan fiction awards? I like to read the nominees stories. If you have any info regarding it let me know. Now on with the downfall!

****

JAG HQ

20 minutes later

Bullpen

"Bud what do you mean that there is no court today?" Harm inquired slamming his file on a desk.

"Well sir the prosecution asked for a continuance late at night and it was granted."

"And you didn't bother to call?"

"Well sir I didn't know until this morning either, so it looks like you have a free day." Bud turned and went on his way just as Mac came out of her office. She saw Harm's angry face and went to him.

"What's got your skivvies in a knot?"

"Hmm? Oh Mac it's nothing." She gave him a knowing look and he sighed. "Why don't we get a cup of coffee in the break room and I'll fill you in." Mac followed him to the break room where she located two mugs and poured some coffee for them both.

"So…"

"So what Mac? I just got my court date canceled and that was the only thing I had left to go and I was home free for the weekend." Harm sighed.  
"Oh you had plans for the weekend then? Am I in them?" Mac asked hopping up and taking a seat on the counter.

"Why yes of course. I was thinking of a getaway to a little cabin in the woods somewhere." Harm went and stood by her and laid his hands on her hips.

"Harm you know how well things go for us in cabins." Mac teased and moved his hands.

"How about a nice trip sailing or even better flying?" She suggested instead.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think it would be a lot more fun anyway." Mac grinned and Harm kissed her quickly.

"Then it's settled. If we can it'll be just you and me for the weekend, and we'll see what happens then." Harm winked and Mac laughed.

"Harm you have to stop kissing me like this."

"Like what?"

"In the office dumb one."

"Right. Now how about your cases Mac don't you have court in a few minutes?"

"Nope I reached a settlement with Sturgis and now my day is free, well almost."

"Why almost?"

"Harm we still have a roomful of files calling our names." Harm groaned.

"Oh right. Shall we get to work then?" Mac hopped down off the counter and finished her coffee as did Harm.

"Sure but we need to stop at 1205."

"Why?"

"So that we can go to lunch and I want to do something." Mac smirked and pulled a small bottle of glue out of her pocket.

"What on earth do you want to do with that?"

"I want to put it on the Admiral's chair and on one of his desk drawers the one with all his pens and stuff in it, so when he puts his hand on it won't come off. This stuff is supposed to dry as soon as heat and pressure touches it." Mac tucked the bottle back into her pocket then turned and with Harm following her they went down to the file room to begin their work.

****

JAG HQ

1255 Romeo

"Oh Harm! It's 1255! We have to go the Admiral will be in his office any minute!" Mac jumped up and then at Harm's confusion she ran out, down the hall and started up the stairs.

"Wait Mac!" Harm rushed after her and they arrived at the Admiral's office both gasping for breath. They were thankful that Jen was still at lunch. Mac immediately went into the Admiral's office and saw that his chair had been fixed and everything looked to be in order. She quickly pulled out the glue and put some on the chair and then on the drawer.

"Come on Mac let's go!" Harm hissed from the doorway. Mac stood and screwed the cap back on. They pulled the door around just in the nick of time.

"Commander, Colonel."

"Hello Mr. Secretary." They had expected to see AJ but there stood the SECNAV.

"Have you seen AJ?"

"No we haven't Mr. Secretary we were just looking for him." Mac said and they were about to walk away when the SECNAV stopped them.

"Don't run off so fast you two. I need to brief you more in depth on the ball tomorrow and AJ as well."

"Well good afternoon Mr. Secretary." AJ smiled. He had his pants back on now and Harm and Mac assumed there wasn't any more jelly on them.

"Ah, AJ, good let's go into your office shall we?"

"Yes I think we shall." AJ let the SECNAV and Harm and Mac in, both of them trying not to snicker as AJ walked over to his desk, but they were disappointed when he didn't sit down. The SECNAV cleared his throat,

"Well as you know you will be attending a ball tomorrow. There will be ambassadors from thirty different countries. It is a peace conference, so do not get a hair out of line. You two are one of the guests of honor. The ambassadors want to get a better feel on the workings of our military and how it is done in a peaceful manner. So there will also be representatives from the Army, Coast Guard, Air Force and then another representatives of the Marines then you both, so make us look as good as possible and Commander don't tell any of your wild stories please."

"What wild stories sir?" Harm asked innocently.

"Very funny Commander. Now seriously, there are a few you two will want to watch out for, the Sudan, Iran, Russia and anyone else that you have offended in the past." The SECNAV reminded them and AJ agreed sitting down added,

"I also hope you two enjoy yourselves and be careful you two seem to attract danger and trouble."

"Um sir you have been briefing us on this and we still don't know where it is."

"The Willard Intercontinental and there will be a limousine to pick you up at the Commander's apartment at 01800 tomorrow."

"Um AJ do you have a pen?" The SECNAV asked. AJ nodded and then opened the desk drawer and pulled out a pen with his other hand and then tried to stand up. He was surprised when he couldn't.

"Colonel hand this to the him." Mac took the pen and handed it over. The Admiral then tried to move his hand from the drawer and Harm and Mac had to hold back the laughter that was consuming them, as AJ tugged harder, trying to be discreet about it.

"Are you alright AJ?" The SECNAV asked, the Admiral stopped tugging momentarily.

"Uh my hand seems to be uh stuck to the desk." He then resumed trying to pull his hand off. Every pull was painful but Harm, Mac and The SECNAV watched in silence within thirty seconds the Admiral was cursing up a storm.

"COMMANDER!! Get over here!" The Admiral barked and Harm walked to his side.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! Grab my hand and pull you idiot!" Harm did as he was told and in another ten seconds the Admiral groaned and Harm backed off quickly. AJ was trying to shake the pain out of his hand. Whatever was under his drawer must have pulled several layers of skin off.

"I apologize about that Mr. Secretary, there is a prankster around here of late. In fact my chair was rigged this morning, anyway…" AJ tried to stand but when he felt the pull on his trousers he immediately sat back down.

"Uh Commander, Colonel I think you two are finished here, so you can be on your way."

"No AJ let them stay, you will be retiring sometime soon no doubt and I believe one of them will be taking over and they need to know what they might be doing." The SECNAV made an excuse. AJ Chegwidden would be damned if he retired, he loved the Navy way too much. The Secretary of the Navy was suspicious that something was going on, and he had a feeling Harm and Mac were the culprits and they probably wanted to see the outcome of whatever was going on in this office. He had a seat in one chair in front of the Admiral's desk. Harm was already sitting in the other chair and so Mac stood behind him.

"Colonel your going to be here a while, and don't be so formal. We all know your not hiding anything." AJ sighed. Mac looked confused.

"Sir?"

"For god's sake have a seat I don't care even if it's on the Commander's lap, just sit down!" AJ cried exasperated. Mac jump a little and the sat down on one of the arms of Harm's chair, leaning back to make herself more comfortable and putting an arm on the back to balance herself a little more.

"Now that we're settled on to business." The SECNAV clapped his hands and the boredom began.

A little slow I presume? Well submit a review anyway and I will get a better chapter up soon. Not to worry the Admiral still needs to get out of that darn chair.


	5. The Plaid Type & Lt Simms Knows All

Author's Note: Here is part five as you requested and I will say that the next and final part will be a little slow in coming because it will be a big one so be patient. Thanks to all for the raving reviews and I hope you enjoy this part too!

**

* * *

JAG HQ**

1635 Romeo

Admiral's Office

"Well I think that about covers it, AJ would you kindly follow me out I have a matter to discuss with you." The SECNAV stood as did Mac who had changed positions, as the Admiral had suggested, but was disappointed that she had actually done it. Harm on the other hand was happy about it. One because he got to have Mac really close to him, two because it was pissing the Admiral off, but his legs had fallen asleep. He got up slowly and stretched a little. He and Mac began to leave when the Admiral cleared his throat,

"Um could we discuss it here?"

"No, I'm already late for an appointment, Commander, Colonel, thank you for listening and the umm informalities that occurred today are to be kept private understood and if you don't mind me asking is there going to be a wedding invite in my mailbox soon?" Mac was the first to say something.

"Well sir we haven't really had time to discuss a date but we are getting there, we've only been engaged a couple of days."

"Hmm with the fraternization trouble you two have caused I would have thought it was longer, well I will be looking forward to it. You coming AJ?"

"Yes sir… just a mome…" The Admiral was halfway up when there was a loud, _Riiiip! _Harm and Mac whipped around to see an extremely pissed off Admiral.

"That… is absolutely… IT! COATES!" Coates skidded into the room juggling some files and snapped.

"What is it _now _sir?"

"Coates did I hear an attitude in your tone?"

"No sir!"

"Good now look at this!" The Admiral turned around and Harm and Mac couldn't resist a chuckle. The SECNAV even smiled.

"Oh my!" Jen gasped, as her eyes widened and she dropped the files, which hit the floor with a light slap. Where the back of the Admiral's trousers should have been there was a large place torn out which was glued to the chair and his unmentionables were viewable.

"I apologize for this once more I think that the Commander and Colonel can escort you out if you don't mind sir."

"I do mind and I still need you to escort me out and if I can say this I order that you do so!" The SECNAV turned to Harm and Mac and gave them a discreet wink and they gulped.

He knows! Harm and Mac thought in unison.

"Very well Mr. Secretary let's be on our way you can't be late." The Admiral said confidently and the two strode out of the office. When they were gone Jen closed the door and she looked very annoyed with a shaking finger at the two of them.

"Permission to speak freely?" She managed through gritted teeth.

"Of course." Mac nodded, and Jen broke in on them.

"YOU TWO DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?" Her fists were clenched in rage and she was shaking in anger. Harm and Mac took a few steps back and ran into the wall, Coates continues to yell.

"I can't believe it the two most highly ranked officers here next to the Admiral and I thought just as mature! He might have embarrassed you in front of the WHOLE office, you didn't have to rip away his dignity, excuse the pun and in front of the SECNAV!!"

"We didn't know he was coming." Mac whimpered weakly. Mac didn't like being yelled at and she shouldn't have to take this crap from Coates, but she was afraid that if she didn't the poor girl would kill herself.

"Furthermore I have been running around all day for him to the cleaners, to his house, to the Pentagon to get all of the paperwork he needs to fill out _and _now I'm going to either have to go to the tailors and try and have those pants repaired or go the nearest PX to see if I can find something suitable for him to finish out the day in!" Jen stopped and was panting now and was on the verge of tears and then she bent down to pick up the files and she looked up at them and questioned,

"Why did it have to be his pants?"

"Umm random guess." Harm stammered. Even though she was half his age he was a little frightened he didn't want to set her off again. Jen just picked up the last file and stormed out. Harm turned to Mac.

"I think that is the last yeoman I will _ever_ get angry. To think I still have to confront her at Mattie's tonight." Mac looked sympathetic.

"You know I'm starting to fell a tiny bit guilty, but the jelly doughnut was her fault, even though it was hilarious and ya know I never thought of the Admiral as a plaid wearer." Harm laughed a little and then looked at Mac.

"Ya know Mac we are alone…"

"I don't think so Commander." Mac gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went on her way. Harm followed her down to the basement where they both began to work to make up for the two or so hours they had missed.

JAG HQ

1845 Romeo

Basement File Room

"You two are still here?" Harriet asked when she entered the file room. Harm and Mac didn't answer for a minute then Mac looked up.

"Oh hi Harriet. Aren't you going to go home soon?"  
"Yes I just needed one service record for Commander Turner for tomorrow."

"Which one?" Harm asked as he set down a teetering pile of files.

"Umm a Lt. Rovic? First name Peter."

"Oh it's right over here." Mac stood and went to a far back pile and then pulled one out and handed it to her.

"That should be it."

"Yep everything is here. Thanks a bunch, sir, ma'am don't stay too late."

"Don't worry Harriet we won't." Harm assured her.

"Oh and one other thing sir."

"Yes?"

"Please don't pull anymore pranks." Harm looked surprised, Mac however didn't.

"How did you?"

"Sir I know _everything _that goes on in this office right down to what amount of sugar the Colonel puts in her tea, two and a _half _cubes or exactly half a tablespoon and a pinch using her thumb and little finger. I also happen to know that you ironed the Colonel's uniform this morning. Which suggests that she spent the night with you and the fact that she smells just like your cologne." Now Mac was intrigued.

"Oh and how do you know?" Harm challenged

"Because the crease on her skirt is a tad off center and I received a call from Mattie this morning that informed me of a little kitchen accident at your apartment this morning." Mac glared at Harriet.

"It think _lieutenant_ you just crossed the line a little, but will I say that you have a wonderful gossiping skill and you will be the first I come to for any dirt, by the way why isn't there a camera in the Admiral's office?"

"Oh there is ma'am. It's right on the ledge of the window it's the tiniest thing, but that statue in front of it causes the sight to be very limited, but I did get a tape of him dancing to Frank Sinatra in his office one afternoon…oops!" Harriet slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Well I've got to go, goodnight." Harriet rushed off and Harm and Mac looked at each other, then in unison,

"We have to get that tape!!"

* * *

Hate to leave you hanging from a cliff, but the sooner I get the review the more story I will post for you.


	6. Get That Tape! & Files Galore!

Author's Note: Okay I know this as taken FOREVER to get ready about six weeks exactly. First I had an issue with my computer deciding to hide all my writing files from me. Man what a scare to turn on your computer and find none of your files where you left them! So after finding them I ran head on into serious writer's block! Utters various curses Then school started and just recently I have had Internet problems! Does it never end? SO basically it has been a rough six weeks but now everything is back to normal crosses fingers Anywho that is the scoop now on with the story FINALLY!!!

Oh nutter butters! I forgot! Since it has been a while I need to refresh your memory. Basically the Admiral has a bad day what with Harm and Mac sabotaging things for revenge and now Harriet has revealed a piece of very interesting info regarding a certain tape and now they are off to get the tape!

**

* * *

JAG HQ **

Security Office

1945 Romeo

"Hello Corporal." Mac greeted the Marine sitting at a desk surrounded by television screens. He jumped to attention.

"Good evening ma'am. I saw you coming. What can I do for you at this hour?" His cutting to the point didn't surprise Mac.

"Well we need to see some security tapes from the Admiral's office."

"I can't let you see those ma'am unless you have the proper clearance."

"The Commander and I have the highest clearance next to the Admiral and we just need one tape."

"Ma'am it is standard procedure, let me run your names through the computer and we'll see what it says." The Marine typed in Harm and Mac's names and ranks on his computer and then read for a minute.

"Alright, sir ma'am if you will follow me we can get you a tape." Harm and Mac followed the corporal to another room it was cooler and dimly lit. He took them to a far wall and stopped.

"These are all of he ones from his office they go back nine years, in fact into the first day you were at JAG, with Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb." The corporal smiled and Harm went to one shelf and looked at one of the dates on one of the very first tapes.

"Mac here we have the first time I ever got yelled at in that office."

"Very nice Harm now we have to get that tape Harriet was talking about." Mac said getting down to business. The Corporal then asked,

"Lt. Simms ma'am?"

"Yes."

"She wouldn't happen to have told you about the Sinatra tape?"

"That is the one." Harm added in and the corporal nodded and walked to another shelf and then frowned.

"Sorry I don't have it. The Admiral must have had it removed." Mac looked at the corporal sadly.

"You sure that there isn't another copy anywhere at all?" The corporal laughed.

"A copy? The whole security has a copy, I'll let you borrow mine, but you have to promise to get it back ASAP." The Corporal turned serious and went back to his desk and pulled out a DVD with no label.

"There you are and have a great evening."

"Thank you we will." Harm ended the conversation and he and Mac walked out together.

"You know the majority of those files in the basement need to be signed by the Admiral."

"Are you suggesting a prank Mac?"

"In a sense yes. If we take all the ones that need to be signed and put them in his office he is going to have files coming out the wazoo."

"You know he will be very angry and he will probably have figured out who has been pulling the pranks." Harm stated.

"Whatever, but let's do it anyway, they need to be signed before they can be archived." Mac shrugged. Harm nodded his agreement and they spent the next hour and a half carrying armloads of files up the elevator and into AJ's office, which they had to find the key in Coates' desk to unlock it.

"There that's the last of them." Mac slammed a pile onto the large wooden desk and stretched those files were heavy and her arms were numb.

"You ready to go home then?" Harm asked her. He was just as tired and his back was aching a little.

"Yep let's go." She readily agreed. They grabbed their things and the DVD and headed out and back to Harm's apartment.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

2115 Romeo

"Well here we are home sweet home. Do you have anything to wear besides your uniform Mac?" Harm asked when they walked in a collapsed on the couch. Mac sighed and stood and went to Harm's closet.

"I have an evening gown for tomorrow, three complete changes of civvies and two sets of pajamas and I must say that Jen did a nice job picking things out." Harm opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Did you give Jen your credit card? How on Earth did she have time to go shopping?"

"Well the Admiral needed new pants and she was leaving anyway so I gave her my credit card and sizes and she took part of the afternoon shopping. I think it relieved some of her stress. She must have put them here when she got home after work. You know we really made her angry today."

"Yeah I know, how about we go over there and apologize and see if they have any leftover pizza?" Harm offered and Mac readily agreed. So they went to Mattie's apartment and knocked softly.

"Come on in!" They heard Mattie's voice and they entered and she was sitting on the couch next to Jen where the poor petty officer was lying down with her eyes closed and an icepack on her feet.

"So how was your day Mattie?" Harm asked.

"Uneventful, did a lot of IMing and watched a couple of movies and ate, I am also trying to act as Jen's shrink." Mattie stated flatly. Mac sighed and took up a seat on the floor.

"How are you feeling there petty officer?" She asked softly and Jen groaned.

"My head is pounding my feet are aching and I think my mental six is sore as well. Does the Commander ever make you feel as bad as the Admiral makes me feel?" Mac grinned and replied.

"Well I think a little worse. He has had me go home battered and bruised with my feet hurting and my ears ringing and everything right down to my fingernails aches. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Thanks for the encouragement ma'am, there is some meat lovers on the table if you want it. It might be a little cold, but it's good." Jen managed to say sitting up. Harm looked at her with his brow furrowed.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes sir I am. I'll be sunshiny happy tomorrow, but right now it's like a hangover after a lot of Vodka."

"Jen told me that you guys caused the majority of her bad day. Is that true?" Mattie asked and Harm and Mac nodded. Mattie looked excited to hear about it.

"Well it all started this morning when we…" Jen then stood up. I don't think I could live to hear about today's events, so goodnight." Jen padded away into her bedroom and Mattie called.

"Be sure you put your pjs on instead of your dress uniform this time." All they heard from Jen was a low grumble.

"She can be a little loose minded sometimes when she is tired. So anyway you were saying…"

25 minutes later

"You guys are really bad! You could get in big trouble!" Mattie tried to be serious through her laughter but it was a lost cause.

"Huh? Uh right." Mac chimed in as she came back into the world of the living.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Mattie asked and Harm frowned.

"Well we put almost a roomful of files in his office for his signature so he will be busy and we got a DVD with some rather interesting footage which we will, well I don't know how are we going to use it Mac?" Mac smiled slyly.

"That my Flyboy is for me to know and you to find out the day after tomorrow."

"Come on Mac! You can tell me! I won't tell Harm please." Mattie begged. Mac sighed.

"I won't tell you exactly what I will be doing but if you could…" Mac pulled out the smallest digital camera Harm had ever seen from her blouse which surprised him a little.

"I need you download files two and four onto a disk. Then I need those photos by tomorrow morning when we leave can you do it?" Mattie looked like she could jump over the moon.

"You bet and you don't mind if I have a look at the photos in the files do you?"

"Not at all." Mac stifled a yawn. She then stood slowly.

"Well I need to get this Sailor to bed or he is going to be very grumpy tomorrow." Mac gave Harm a peck on the cheek and he stood up. Mattie came over and gave Harm a hug.

"Night…dad." Harm looked surprised and Mattie smiled.

"I just wanted to see whether it suited you or not. Goodnight mom." Mattie then surprised Mac by giving her a hug as well.

"Well goodnight Mattie sleep well." Mac smiled and then Harm and Mac walked out of the apartment back to theirs hand in hand.

"That certainly was a change." Mac sighed. To Harm she looked like she was beaming. He felt a little lighter at Mattie's opening up as well. Maybe one day those papers would get through. Harm went and sat on the bed and began to undress. Mac soon joined him. They were silent until Mac was in a pair of silky pj pants and a tank top, which with it's v-neck showed some cleavage.

"You sleep in that Mac?" Harm asked with his hands on his hips in just his boxers.

"Yes and I could ask you the same question as to why you sleep in that." Mac gave the top of his boxers a snap and he winced.

"That hurt."

"Oh well, that's not my fault now is it?" Mac flopped on the bed and looked up at Harm who was staring looking a little puzzled.

"What is the sight of a woman in your bed unfamiliar to you?" Mac joked.

"No, well I mean not you anyway, you know what I mean?" Harm laid down beside her.

"Yes. I know you have a question for me so ask it." Mac demanded and Harm looked a little embarrassed and asked anyway.

"So that uh camera that you pulled out tonight is that what…"

"Are you asking me if I put very important things down my blouse to keep them safe?"

"Well um yeah I guess. I mean I thought that only women in the movies put things down their…" Mac was loving seeing him squirm.

"What their 'bosoms'?"

"For lack of a better word yes. Down their… um yes."

"Why Harmon Rabb can you not say the word bosom?"

"No." Harm denied and Mac led him on.

"Well then say it!"

"Okay! Bos…bbbos…" He fumbled and Mac grinned broadly.

"Now say it with me Harm. Bos…om, Bosom…"

"Bosom! There I said it happy now?" Harm pouted and Mac hit him with a pillow.

"You are a character Harm. Now get over here." Mac ordered as Harm leaned over her and she kissed him gently. When they broke apart Mac added thoughtfully,

"You know, it's like having an extra pocket." Harm groaned and rolled over onto his back again.

"Ugh Mac! You really had to ruin the mood didn't you?"

"I was just stating the facts counselor."

"Yeah well next time I would prefer the cross examination."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mac asked.

"It means kiss me again Colonel."

"Gladly." Mac said and she kissed Harm again, before rolling over and turning off the bedside lamp and covering them in darkness as she sidled up next to him. Harm put an arm around her and they both fell into a deep and untroubled sleep.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

0715 Romeo

The next morning

"Ugh he has to have _something_!" Mac cried in exasperation. Harm heard her and he groaned and rolled over.

"What are you looking for Mac?" He muttered putting his face in the pillow.

"Ah ha! Finally!" She exclaimed walking back into the bedroom.

"What are you doing up so early Mac?" Harm questioned.

"Well I'm usually up by this time anyhow and I was hungry, so I am eating." Harm kept his eyes closed and laid on his back.

"I'll ask you more directly this time. What are you eating?" Mac smiled. She could really have some fun with this.

"Guess." Mac chided and Harm sighed keeping his eyes shut. He really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Toast?"

"Nope."

"Eggs?"

"No!"

"Cereal?"

"You don't even have that here."

"Right. How about one of my blueberry muffins? If it is then you had better not leave a single crumb in this bed."

"That's wrong as well, do you need a hint?"

"Sure why not."

"Okay, but I'm warning you that it is very… " Mac set the carton of ice cream she was devouring on his bare skin and he shouted jumping up.

"COLD!!" Mac laughed loudly as he stood there panting from the surprise.

"Don't you EVER do that Mac! You are in big trouble missy…" Harm pointed a scolding finger at her. She wasn't looking at him so he dove onto the bed next to her and she finished digging out a large bite of the fudge twirl and was about to put it in her mouth when Harm short stopped it. He swallowed it quickly and added.

"You are in big trouble after I finish eating."

"HEY! That was my breakfast I was eating it first!"

"So I intercepted it." Harm battled back. Mac stood up on the bed and Harm followed her up.

"But I bought it so give it back." Harm ordered, he put his arm up so Mac couldn't get away but she dodged it and jumping to the floor in her bare feet she dashed out unto the hardwood floor into the kitchen. Harm ran after her, he grabbed her around the waist when she almost reached the far wall.

"I told you to give it back."

"Why? You don't need the body fat." Harm lifted her a few inches off the ground.

"So you're saying that I'm the Pillsbury doughboy now is that it Marine?"

"Well you do kind of make that little giggling sound when I…"

"Let's not turn this into a blackmail session. All I want is my breakfast back." Harm reasoned and setting Mac back down he pinned her to the drywall. Mac managed to scoop another bite onto the spoon and held it deciding whether or not to eat it.

"You want it? You know it's not a very nutritious breakfast."

"Yes and I don't care." Mac smiled and she held the spoon in the distance between them. Harm leaned forward for it and at the last second she pulled the spoon away so their lips met.

Just then Mattie walked in and groaned.

"Ugh not again! I really need to get better timing." She was about to turn on her heel when they broke apart for air and Harm looked at her.

"How much of that did you see?" Mattie raised an eyebrow.

"There was more?"

"Oh so you just saw that part." Harm said straightening up and letting Mac get away from the wall.

"What exactly were you doing?"

"Fighting over breakfast." Mac chimed in and held up the ice cream carton smiling. Mattie looked like she didn't believe them.

"Sure you were. Just fighting with your lips locked. Sounds like the lawyer way to solve an argument." Mattie said sarcastically. Harm smiled.

"Well actually Mattie I called in the Calvary and here you are."

"What?" Mattie and Mac said in unison and looked confused. Harm took the carton and spoon out of Mac's loose grip and started to eat.

"Hey that was not fair!" Mac whined.

"Well life ain't fair doll." Harm shrugged and Mac looked like a raging ball of Marine fury at that comment. Mattie just cleared her throat.

"So when are you guys going to work?"

"In about a…HALF HOUR!" Mac exclaimed, when her internal clock let her know the time.

"Oh man that is not enough time to get ready. Okay, Harm stop eating and go shower."

"But…" Harm protested.

"NOW!" Mac ordered and Harm put the ice cream away and went off to the bathroom at mach speed.

"Okay Mattie I assume you came for a reason this morning what can I do?" Mac asked. Mattie stated calmly.

"Well I was going to ask Harm if I could go spend the day with Holly."

"Yes that's fine. When will you be back or do you want to stay the night?" Mac asked, then she shouted over the shower to Harm.

"What uniform today?"

"Summer whites!" Mac nodded and she started to lie out the appropriate uniform as she waited for Mattie to answer.

"Well I should be back for dinner unless you two won't be here. Holly said it would be all right if I just stayed at her house tonight. We were going to go shopping today so I need a little money as well." Mac went to Harm's dresser and grabbing his wallet pulled out a few bills.

"Is that enough? Wait who am I kidding of course it's not!" Mac cried and she rushed to her purse and pulled a few more rather large bills and handed it to Mattie who looked surprised.

"Wow. Mac you really don't have to…"

"Don't worry its fine, just buy something nice or maybe a couple nice things. Whatever." Mac smiled when Mattie hugged her.

"Oh you are the coolest! Don't forget to tell Harm I'll stay at Holly's."

"Okay, leave her number on the counter. Harm and I have a stuffy dinner to go to tonight so Jen is on her own. We won't be home until well I'm not sure so have a great time." Mattie then rushed off to her apartment as Harm stepped out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Oh and why are you the coolest?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well I told Mattie that she could spend the night at Holly's and I gave her forty from your wallet and well some money from mine so they could go shopping." Mac admitted sheepishly.

"You gave her forty?"

"Well yes is that a problem?"

"She doesn't need that much, does she?" Mac just shook her head.

"You can't be too careful. Don't worry if there is any left over I'm sure that you will get the change."

"MAC! There won't be any! When I took her school shopping I maxed out a credit card!" Mac gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Then you are a very good father. Now get dressed and quick!" Mac then went into the bathroom carrying everything she needed with her including her uniform.

25 minutes later

"Come on Mac! We have to go!" Harm called as he snapped his briefcase shut. Mac came out of his bedroom with her hair still wet and putting on foundation.

"Mac you don't have time for makeup now let's go!" Mac stopped and grabbed her briefcase and laptop.

"Oh Harm hand me that disk on the counter." She ordered and Harm tossed it to her. It was labeled in Mattie's cursive 'Top Secret'. Mac tucked it in the outside pocket of her laptop case with the DVD and smiled.

"Of course I have time for makeup I have mastered putting it on in five minutes at home and eight minutes on the Beltway." Harm looked shocked.

"Driving?"

"Well I multitask, now let's go! I'm driving." Mac grabbed the keys and Harm took them from her.

"No, you are a menace to society, besides you have to don your war paint."

"Ha ha now come on!" Mac ushered him out the door and as they headed down the lift she continued to apply her makeup. By the time they had started on the road all Mac had was lipstick and mascara, the two most difficult things to put on in a car.

"Okay Harm now careful around the curves unless you want me to lose an eye or eat my lipstick." Harm did as instructed and Mac holding her pocket mirror in one hand she unscrewed the cap on her mascara with the other.

"Here we go." Mac was extremely careful as she tried to apply it evenly, but Harm wasn't driving very well he jerked the car and Mac yelled at him as the brush slipped. He looked at her and laughed.

"Harm! Look at what you made me do!" She wiped it off and they continued in silence.

"There done!" Mac snapped as she closed the clear coat of her lipstick.

"So that's why your lips are shiny, does it have any significance other then that?"

"Well it does keep the lipstick from staying on your cheek and so that it doesn't feather and bleed over the course of the day. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes. Is there anything else we need to do for the Admiral today?"

"Nope. The final and most embarrassing thing will be tomorrow during his morning coffee. Now let me work my magic." Mac stated as she turned on her laptop and began to work furiously. This was going to take a lot of time and energy and almost all of the computer smarts she had, which over the years was quite a lot.

JAG HQ

Parking Lot

45 minutes later

"We're here. You done there Mac?"

"Just crop a little there and zoom, then despeckle and there! Huh did you say something?" Mac looked up at Harm who smiled.

"Yes we're at work."

"Oh okay just let me shut down." Mac turned off her laptop and put it back in the case.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go we're already late." Mac asked and Harm shrugged.

"Well if you insist. You know this is the last moments we will get to spend together like you know until the end of the day."

"I'm going to see you around the office and we are working together on the Everett case… oh you mean like that." Mac said catching on and she shook her head.

"Do you want a kiss Commander?" She asked.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Harm gave her a mock salute. Mac kissed him quickly before getting her things and hopping out of the car. Harm would go in about five minutes after her, just for the sake of trying to be discreet but everyone knew so what did it matter. Harm sighed and watched her walk in. They had been engaged for a grand total of three days and every minute it seemed as if months had gone by. He wanted to marry her as soon as possible, but knowing Mac she wanted everything to be perfect right down to the socks he would be wearing under his dress uniform as he stood at the alter. He also knew that a big wedding was something that would either kill him or at least empty his pocket book. Well that was the price for marrying the woman that you loved and would do anything for. He shook away the thoughts and grabbing his briefcase prepared for the day. The only other thoughts were of what Mac had in store for the Admiral the following morning.

JAG HQ

0932 Romeo

Mac's Office

"RABB! MACKENZIE! GET IN HERE NOW!!" Harm and Mac looked up from the files they were reading when they heard the call. Mac sighed.

"Ah the sweet yelling of a ticked off Admiral in the morning, just what I needed."

"Well let's go before you get anymore of it." Harm stood and together they went to the Admiral's office.

"What is the meaning of this! I specifically told you these were to be alphabetized, categorized and archived in Washington NOT my office! How thick are you two? I know they say love is blind but this is crazy it's not deaf as well I assume?" Harm and Mac stood at attention in between the piles of papers and files stacked around them. Mac was the first to speak up.

"Sir all these files require your signature before they can be archived."

"Well what exactly are they?"

"Case files." Harm stated.

"Well why didn't I sign them after they were completed?" AJ demanded.

"Sir we gave these files to Tiner, a long time ago. There are even some here from when Brumby…." Harm stopped as he saw Mac's hand curl into a fist at her side.

"We even found some from when Lt. Austin was still here." AJ looked shocked.

"That is really odd, well thank you very much it is just an awful lot to do." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Harriet who was standing in front of Sturgis followed Jen walking in each could barely see around the files they were carrying.

"Where do you want us to set these… sir!" Jen cried when she saw the office already filled. Harriet gasped as she stepped gently over a large pile of A's that was already on the floor. The Admiral looked like he was going to die.

"Umm, put them well… Commander, Colonel… did you carry all these others up?"

"Yes sir and we put them in alphabetically starting at the door going clockwise and whatever was left over is in the middle as you can see." Mac stated confidently. AJ took a deep breath and looked at Jen.

"When do those need to be signed?" He gestured to the piles in her arms.

"All of these? Well today sir." The Admiral sighed.

"Alright set them here and I'll get to them right away. Commander, Colonel let's not have this happen again. Dismissed." Harm and Mac carefully made their way out of the office quickly and made a beeline for the break room.

"Well he certainly will be busy for the rest of the day." Mac grinned opening the cabinets and pulling out a box of Cheerios. She opened them and began to eat them like popcorn. Harm looked uncomfortable.

"You know Mac those are the Admiral's Cheerios and if there aren't any left he is going to be very upset. "

"Oh well I want Cheerios so he is just going to have to go without!" Mac stated smartly and taking the box she went straight to her office and began to work furiously at her laptop. Harm finished a cup of coffee and then rinsing out his cup he went to his office and began to look like he was busy but in reality he was test piloting the newest Jetfighter simulator game.

* * *

Read you have, review you must… 


	7. Stuffy Fomal Affairs & Setup

Author's Note: FINALLY WRITER"S BLOCK IS GONE!!! Here is part seven. No I am sorry we haven't gotten to the tape, quite yet. I wrote this at the crack of dawn on Saturday and while it is kind of a story within one it was a change of pace and I hope it flows well enough for you to identify it as the same story.

**

* * *

Harm's Apartment**

1750 Romeo

That Evening

"Ugh! Harm, go faster!" Mac snapped as she held onto the wall.

"Well it's not my fault that your too…" Mac kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Hey it's not my problem!"

"Well we've got ten minutes and there is no way I am walking out like this!" Mac shrieked. Harm sighed and grabbed the zipper of her dress again.

"Okay Mac we are making progress, we have like one more inch to zip. Can you suck in just a little more?"

"Are you crazy?" Mac wheezed.

"Just do it Marine!" Mac took another breath and she heard the faint zip and she was about to let out a sigh of relief when Harm stopped her.

"Oh o you don't! Mac you're going to have to take little tiny breaths or else that zipper is going to come undone again." Harm cautioned as Mac turned around to glare at him. The dress she was wearing while it was beautiful and the deep green accented her skin, the top portion did look a little tight but thankfully it just made her waist look smaller and her boobs slightly bigger.

"Remind me never to let Jen buy me another dress."

"Got it but I must say that you do look very good in the strapless. I really like the way that it is tight in I guess what you would call the bodice and then it just kind of flares out and puddles slightly on the floor and they picked a very nice silken fabric to match."

"Ha, ha now stop… before you stop sounding like yourself and well… I can barely breath so I hope you get an eyeful now… because we will only be staying as long as possible then we are coming back." Mac gasped. She sure hoped that the dress might loosen a little over the course of the evening but it was looking like she wasn't going to be able to eat much if anything.

"Okay. Now how do I look?"

"Just fine and Harm… I still don't have my shoes on yet… there over there." Mac pointed weakly. Harm got the shoes from beside the bed and set them down next to her. She slipped into the heels adding at least two maybe two and a half inches to her height. Harm took her hand and then stepped down the short stairs to the floor and looked at Mac.

"Well you can't stand there all night. I can't show up without a girl it wouldn't be proper."

"Shut up! Okay here we go." Mac moved her foot to step down but she missed and fell into Harm's arms.

"You're sure that you don't hve another dress somewhere?" Harm asked concerned.

"Look we don't have time for me to change so your just going to have to help me stand on occasion so that I don't pass out." Mac assured him and then there was the honking of a horn and Harm helped her stand straight and said.

"Well there is our ride let's get on our way." Harm grabbed Mac's purse and gloves and they walked out to take the limo to the world of aristocratic boredom.

Outside the Willard Intercontinental Hotel

1925 Romeo

"We are here sir, ma'am. Here is my number you can give me a ring when you are ready to leave and I will be right out front here waiting. Have a great evening." The chauffeur said to Harm and Mac as they stood on a carpet next to the limo.

"Thank you." Harm said and the man got back into the limo and then Mac turned to Harm. She was still a little short of breath and if it hadn't changed in an hour chances were she was going to let Harm do most of the talking tonight.

"You're wings are crooked… there that's better." Mac said straightening them and then she put on her elbow length matching gloves. They were the one thing that had fit right. Here heels were a little big, but that couldn't be helped.

"We ready now?" Harm asked and extended his arm to Mac who took it. Looking down Harm noted her gloves.

"You probably don't need to wear those and especially over an engagement ring as well." He stated as they walked through the lobby.

"Well, your probably right but let's at least wait until we are in. Then you can take yours off as well."

"Then I would be out of uniform." Harm teased as they made their way through the throng of people to the entrance to the Crystal room. A guard stopped them before they walked in.

"Name?"

"Commander Harmon Rabb Jr." Harm answered immediately.

"Purpose?"

"Representing the Navy's opinions and reputation at this affair. We are also here on the behalf of Admiral AJ Chegwidden." Harm thought this question a little odd. The man nodded to Mac,

"Her name?"

"I am Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie… United States Marine Corps, I am here with Commander Rabb."

"I can see that ma'am. Well you're in, enjoy your evening. Your table is there in the front." The man pointed to a rectangular table at the far end of the room where Mac could see two Air Force reps chatting politely. They nodded their thanks and walked into the elegantly furnished Crystal Room. What amazed Mac the most was the beautiful mint green window curtains that looked straight out of Buckingham Palace.

"It certainly is an uppity joint isn't it?" Harm whispered noting Mac's wide eyes. Mac was about to reply when they heard a large booming Russian voice call out,

"The Navy had arrived!" Then a rather short man came over and greeted them both.

"Hello! I am Golokov Ivanof! What a pleasure to finally meet you Commander Rabb!" Harm looked a little surprised. He had no clue who this man was.

"Good evening, I don't believe we have had the privilege of meeting before." Harm replied cordially.

"Of course. I meet your slippery friend Alexi in Moscow about a year ago and you were all that he could speak of. Now that we are past the formalities do tell who is the lovely creature hanging on your arm?" Golokov gestured to Mac and Harm smiled.

"This sir is my partner Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." Mac smiled and added.

"What a pleasure to meet you." Mac extended her hand to shake his and Golokov nodded and kissed it instead.

"Ah yes you would be the beautiful marine Alexi called Mac."

"Yes I am in fact the very same." Mac was a little concerned at the fact he knew so much about them, Alexi however was loyal to whoever could pay the most, it was in the poor Russian's nature.

"He gave me his suspicions on you two. I can see that you are very _close_." Both Harm and Mac's eyes widened a little. Ivanof laughed and smiled,

"Your secret is safe with me, now Commander I wish to speak with you about your fabulous Navy which is the reason you are here tonight I do believe. Colonel as you are a Marine I believe will find our conversation quite a bore you would probably do better to mingle as you Americans would say." Harm smiled,

"We wouldn't want you to be bored now would you?"

"Of course not Commander, don't you get into trouble now I will be around." Mac said politely. She was having a difficult time trying to keep her words together and not gasp. She as quickly as possible went to 'mingle' she was a little angry at how even though it was very polite the way the diplomat had shoved her off, probably thinking that as a woman she couldn't comprehend it. She was accidentally bumped from behind.

"Oh, I apologize." Mac turned to see an older woman behind her.

"Oh that is quite alright ma'am." Mac smiled sweetly.

"Are you on your own my dear?" The woman Mac could tell was British, probably the one of the British diplomats wives if they were even here.

"No I came with someone but he is busy talking shop."

"Shop? Oh yes another one of your funny American phrases, well we can't have you about by yourself, come join some of the ladies and we will talk something worthwhile." Mac followed the woman to a group of chattering wives who stopped when they arrived.

"Hello," Mac made her presence known. She looked to be the youngest one in the group. One woman smiled and demanded,

"Why don't just stand there do you have a name child?"

"Yes I'm Sarah Mackenzie." Mac said nervously, she had a feeling she was going to have a rather interesting evening.

"Well Sarah I am Margaret and this is Clara and that is Marie and…" The names went on and Mac just smiled and greeted them, if she was doing this all night she was going to kill Harm.

"What do you do Sarah and who are you here with?" One of them asked pointedly.

"I am a marine and I am…" She stopped when they all laughed.

"Oh please Sarah, you're not one of those Marines who crawls through the mud and shoots big guns, no what do you really do here in America?"

"Yes I am one of those Marines but I work at JAG which is a legal office here." She stated seriously, and the women looked a little shocked. Mac continued on pretending not to notice, man these diplomats wives were sheltered. They continued polite talk mostly asking Mac questions about the other women in the military and what they did and what the men thought of it. They had sat at a table and Mac was taking off her gloves she had noted that none of the other women except the French one wore them. Then she heard the little squeak from her. Fleur the French woman grabbed her left hand and laid it out on the middle of the table,

"Ah, is zat what I sink it is?" Her accent was very prominent. All the women looked at it and started to push her to tell them. Fleur then removed it to get a better look.

"Surely it is." Margaret assured them and Mac smiled and looked at the diamond in Fleur's hands.

"Yes it is." She answered politely.

"Who is the lucky man? Is he here tonight?" Clara asked.

"Yes…" Mac nodded

"If I might inquire as to what all the excitement is about over here madams?" Harm asked kindly with his flyboy grin in place as usual. Fleur smiled broadly.

"Zee Colonel's ring." Fleur handed it to Harm who pretended to admire it and nodded.

"Well it certainly is beautiful, considering I picked it out, but where is my beautiful fiancée who should be wearing it?" All the women present giggled and Mac stood.

"Right here."

"There you are Mac I have been looking everywhere for you these ladies must have hidden you away." Harm continued to charm the women.

"Who is Mac?" Clara asked. Mac stood and took Harm's arm.

"This ladies is Mac or as you know her Sarah, by the way you might want this back sweetheart." Harm slipped the engagement ring back onto Mac's finger at the sighs of the women surrounding them. Harm then kissed Mac's hand and nodded to the women.

"If you will excuse me I believe we need to get to our table to eat. It was certainly wonderful to meet you all."

"Yes is was a pleasure." Mac assured them and then as the ladies whispered furiously Harm and Mac began to walk back toward their table.

"Thank you Harm, I was dying there. Lord they wanted to know everything and I am starting to run short of breath."

"Your welcome, I was starting to get tired of answering questions as well, but we have an evening of dancing and such to do before you can drop the dress I'm sorry, well maybe not the sooner that dress goes…" Mac smacked his arm.

"Ouch! Ah Good evening General sir." Harm came to attention in front an Army General sitting before him.

"At ease Commander, Colonel have a seat you are guests of honor as well." The General said gruffly. The small distaste for Harm was evident in his voice. Harm pulled out Mac's chair for her and after making sure she was settled he sat himself.

"Where is Admiral Chegwidden?" The man asked.

"He couldn't attend this evening the Commander and I are representing him." Mac answered politely.

"Hmm how does that son of a bitch gets out of it all I'll never know. Is this your first diplomatic formal?" He questioned without mercy.

"No, the Colonel and I have attended a NATO ball and a gathering at the Sudanese Embassy there have been a few more but this is one that has gone smoothly."

"Oh the other's haven't?"

"Well," Mac put a hand on Harm's arm and he paused.

"Those really aren't important let's just enjoy the evening shall we sir?" Harm suggested.

"Yes of course. Oh and look here is dinner!" He exclaimed and rubbed his hands together as a large steak was set in front of him. One was laid in front of Mac and a large salmon filet was set in front of Harm. The waiters also set down glasses of champagne in front of them all. Mac looked worried. Harm leaned over and whispered.

"There is a plant directly behind you that has a taste for champagne."

"That isn't my problem it's the steak."

"I took the liberty of ordering it for you if you want you can get something else."

"No. It's just that I can hardly breathe and how am I supposed to eat this whole thing?"

"Just eat as much as you can and napkin some of it."

"Oh gee that's going to be really…" Mac stopped when a man stood and cleared his throat.

"I would like to propose a toast ladies and gentleman." The man had a strange accent that Mac couldn't place, but she continued to listen.

"I would like to thank our American hosts on this evening for allowing us to be in company with such charming officers and sharing their military wisdom and intelligence as well as showing us wonderful hospitality. So I propose we toast the American military and what they may have to teach us in the future."

"Here, here!" Was the resounding of voices, Mac was about to sip and be ready to spit out her champagne when she heard it, the click of a safety on a gun.

"HARM! Get down!" Mac warned.

"Wha…" Harm hit the deck just in time as the first shot rang out around the room. Harm and Mac were under the table along with the other officers.

"What is it with us and snipers!" Mac exclaimed.

"You're telling me! What is the deal?" Harm said. They paused when another shot racked the air and sent up a torrent of screams.

"So what now?" Mac asked.

"Well be thankful you don't have to eat that whole steak." Mac hit him upside the head.

"Stop joking around this is serious!"

"Okay fine! What is your plan of action?" Harm asked. Mac bit her lip then she placed a hand on Harm's back and began to search under his dress jacket.

"MAC! You want to go at it under a table?"

"NO!"

"Well then what are you looking for?"

"Your Beretta didn't you bring it?" Harm looked at her like she was crazy.

"NO! I did however find it a little bizarre that they didn't search us."

"We don't have time for that right now…" Mac then reached up under her dress and pulled her pistol out of her leg holster and showed it to him smiling. Then she put it away once more.

"Marines always come prepared." Mac then listened for a minute and got up from underneath the table. Harm followed and saw the many shocked faces and heard the panicked voices. Mac tried to speak over them softly and then she rolled her eyes. The other Brass at the table looked like they were going to pee their pants. Mac let out a loud whistle that echoed through the room and silenced everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Do not worry I'm sure that everything is just fine, please remain calm and I need to know whether there are any injuries." Mac announced taking hold of the group. Harm then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mac our friend is on the move at eleven o'clock." Mac nodded as she spotted the sniper and she continued.

"So have a seat and continue to enjoy your meal. Whoever is responsible the security will take care of." Mac then sat down, trying not gasp it took a lot of effort to speak loudly at the group, she began to cut her steak and took one small bite as an example. Harm and the Brass sat down and began to eat as well. The other guests followed suit rather quickly and peace was reinstated. Mac watched the perimeters and nudged Harm under the table.

"There's three of them at least. I'm thinking that they may be reforming and are going to try later. Oh and by the way watch your feet under the table."

"Why?" Harm asked puzzled.

"Because… I put a side plate down there so I can napkin this steak even though it is wonderful I can hardly eat it." Mac took another bite and napkined that one. Harm just ate and conversed politely with the other members, Mac however kept a watchful eye out.

All the plates had been cleared by now and several couples were already on the dance floor moving to a graceful waltz. Harm and Mac were the only two still sitting, but that was soon remedied. Mac turned at the tap on her shoulder.

"Greetings Colonel Mackenzie do you mind if I share this dance?" Mac heard the voice of Ivanof and she stood.

"You don't mind Harm?" Harm smiled.

"Uh no just save one for me." Mac took Golokov's hand and they walked to the floor where Mac let him lead all the while not really paying attention that was until Ivanof pulled her closer and she tensed.

"Do not be alarmed my pet. Just listen and all will be taken care of."

"Please sir I would much appreciate it if you would let me…" Mac pleaded but he silenced her.

"You try to get away and my men will shoot Rabb we originally wanted Chegwidden but he will do. I ought to kill the one in that damn plant he forgot his silencer, the bastard, now your beloved Commander Rabb as well has made some nasty friends out my way and if you decide to warn him, my men are all trained on him and can shoot with ease." Mac gulped.

"Sir do you believe this necessary?"

"Why of course. By the end of the evening if he isn't dead already he will be." Mac kept a strong shell and replied back.

"Tell me how many do you have?"

"Well I have three men who you saw and I have two other ladies about as well so tread lightly. I do sort of favor your fiancée not too much though but I may spare him for a bit. Long enough for you to share your last dance."

Harm watched intently at the exchange between Mac and Golokov and he noted her change in body language and how she kept giving him fleeting glances like she was in trouble. He could see now the three snipers but he couldn't tell who they were trained in on, he decided to cut in on the pair.

"So Colonel do watch out and…"

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Harm tapped Ivanof on the shoulder and he stepped back.

"Well she is your fiancée Harmon, enjoy." Harm immediately took up Golokov's position and held Mac about as close as he could and Mac leaned against him.

"He's the one." Mac whispered and Harm whispered back puzzled.

"You fallen in love again?"

"No he is the one who's got the snipers." Harm pulled back a little and Mac pulled him back.

"No! Don't! Harm they aren't after him he has hired them and all five of them are trained on you."

"Why?" Harm asked slightly alarmed. That really trashed his evening.

"Harm you didn't make many friends out in Russia and such. Apparently neither did the Admiral."

"I know that." Harm sighed and Mac whimpered.

"Harm what are we going to do?" She couldn't stay relaxed and levelheaded not when there were people who wanted to hurt Harm. She was for the first time in a while scared.

"Shh I don't know, but I need to get you out of here." Harm said softly and he slowly moved them towards the entrance where they had come in.

"Harm there is no way I am going and leaving you. You might do something stupid!" Mac hissed as they stepped off the floor and made a swerved line towards the door stopping to briefly speak with several people. The reached the door and were once again stopped.

"Where are you two off to?" The same guard asked. Harm was fast on his feet.

"My partner here needs a little air all of the excitement has got her sensitive stomach doing flips." Mac looked like she was about to throw up the man apparently not wanting to have any problems let them out and Harm and Mac walked through the lobby away from the room and the snipers. Mac sat in a comfy armchair to breathe for a minute.

"Nice one Rabb but did it have to be my stomach?"

"Well what did you want me to say? Feminine Emergency? "

"Ugh never… oh no there's one!" Mac hissed as a woman came out into the lobby and looking around. She had on a pale blue dress with large belle sleeves and Mac noted that the right sleeve didn't flow like the other one.

"What do you mean?"

"Golokov said he had five people, three men, two women, and she is one of them. See how her sleeves don't move evenly. It is a breezy fabric and should flow but it doesn't. She's got something up her sleeve."

"Oh come on Mac she can't have a rifle up her sleeves."

"Rifle no but pistol for close range with a silencer, yes." Harm hissed back.

"Well if we keep walking maybe she won't…"

"Yes let's just take a stroll down the hall and get to where we're alone and can be easily cornered." Mac snapped sarcastically.

"Well do you…" Harm stopped as the woman came and sat on one of the chairs across from them. Mac jumped to action.

"Harm why don't we take a walk around for a bit before we go back in I'm still a little queasy." Harm looked at her puzzled for a second and then he offered her his arm.

"Whatever you want, just as long as you don't lose your steak on my whites." He joked, trying to seem natural. They began to walk down the hall towards Peacock Alley and Harm whispered after a minute when the woman got up as well and stayed while a ways back but on their tails.

"She is right behind us. Here you said it was a bad idea to do this and here we are."

"Look just be calm. How many bad ideas have turned for the best for us?"

"Well not necessarily bad ideas just my stupid ones." Mac couldn't help but let out a little laugh. They kept walking and as they were approaching the end Mac whispered.

"Okay left or right?"

"Let's go left."

"Alright." Harm and Mac turned left and were met by three fully armed men. One stepped forward and sneered his Russian accent very distinguishable.

"Well looks like you turned the wrong way Commander. I hope you enjoyed your walk." Mac turned when a female voice was added.

"I would say so. They seemed to be two little lovebirds and guessing by the Colonel's ring I would say they are." The blue dressed woman smiled evilly.

"Oh the right little assumption maker aren't you." Mac snapped and the woman ordered.

"Boris, take her and do what you will but the Commander is mine." The man called Boris grabbed Mac around the waist and Mac deciding it would be better not to struggle, so she angrily went with him.

"Boris I will be upstairs you come when you are finished." Boris ran a finger down the side of Mac's face and down her neck towards her collarbone.

"HEY! Hands off the goods you jerk!" Mac batted his hand away.

"Yes ma'am. I love a good fighter." Boris took Mac off and Harm was left standing there fuming.

"What are you going to do to her?" He demanded turning around.

"I don't know."

"If they so much as give her a…."

"Ah, ah, ah watch it Rabb or you will be in trouble." The woman pulled out the handgun that Mac said was concealed in her sleeves and Harm immediately settled.

"Now let's be going I have some very interesting things in store for you Commander." The woman followed Harm closely with her weapon concealed and she directed him in the opposite direction.

Hotel Room 143

10 minutes later

"You stay away! All three of you! I mean it!" Mac protested not that she had much choice she was backed up against the wall with no way out.

"Why is that?" Asked Pavel one of Boris' cronies.

"Because… because well I'm not exactly prepared for three men." Mac even though the men were armed they were stupid and she could try to seduce them to at least get them distracted.

"Tell you what boys why don't you just get comfy and be prepared to…" All the men set down there weapons and took a seat. Mac bent over and pulled her dress up to her thigh just before her leg holster with a wink. Oh the things she would do for Harm. The men looked impressed. Mac gave them a sickening sweet smile.

"Well I'm very, very…" Mac pulled her skirt up the remainder of the way and grabbed her Beretta.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm very much taken." Mac held her gun up and Boris reached for his and Mac cocked the gun.

"You had better not touch it Boris or you'll get a round full of American military lead!" Mac snapped and Boris returned. Mac headed to the door and she opened it and as she stepped out she remarked.

"You will be good little Russians and you won't move or say a word? It would break my heart you know."

"As soon as you leave we will chase after you."

"Wrong answer boys." Mac then walked back over to them and hit Boris and then Pavel and the third man upside the head with the butt of her gun before they could say a word they were on the ground unconscious. Mac gave each of them a peck on the cheek and rushed out to find Harm she had heard the boys complaining on the way up about the woman and her getting the room called the Jenny Lind suite and them with the regular hotel room. They may have been speaking Russian but she understood it perfectly.

Jenny Lind Suite

Ten minutes later

"Well Harmon you certainly are what Ivanof spoke of. Tall, muscular, handsome, and very, very feisty."

"Well I hate to break it to you but I am already taken." Harm snapped. There wasn't much he could do tied to a chair except throw insults at her.

"Oh your brunette friend, Mac did you say her name was? I am certainly much better then she must be but I will let you be the judge."

"I don't like fast women."

"Maybe not fast ones but you should love armed ones." At that moment there was a loud slam against the door and she turned away.

"Hmm I wonder who that is? Never mind…" She leaned over him and gave him a kiss when three shots were fired and in burst Mac mad as a tiger.

"You get your slimy lips off him wench! He's mine!" Mac snarled and the woman turned to look at her.

"Oh and what makes you so sure?"

"The fact that I have a gun and yours is all the way across the room."

"Well that is a slight inconvenience isn't it but you wouldn't dare shoot at me if I was behind your beloved Harmon, would you?" The woman moved around behind Harm and ran her hands down his chest, which Mac was infuriated to find the top few buttons undone.

"Get your hands off him!"

"No I don't think I will. You the jealous type _Mac_?" The woman began to kiss Harm's cheekbone.

"Not usually but I said get your hands off him! Or I will shoot!" Mac threatened. This just made the woman carry on she placed one hand on his upper thigh.

"Are you jealous now? Is this a little too close to your 'territory' for your approval?" Mac was at the end of her line. She came over and stood right next to the woman with the gun at her temple.  
"I told you once and I won't tell you again! You get your filthy hands off him or I will be forced to shoot you." The woman smiled and grabbed Harm's face and kissed him heatedly.

"THAT'S IT! Now you have pissed me off!" Mac yelled and tossing her gun she grabbed the woman by the scalp and threw her against the wall where she began to beat the living crap out of her. All the while uttering curses with every punch and kick which were increasingly difficult. After a minute or so, the woman slumped to the floor and Mac spit on her. She then rushed over to Harm and untied him. When he stood Mac immediately pulled him into a fiery kiss. When she pulled away, she looked down disgustingly at the woman and then grabbing her up by the collar she snapped.

"Only I kiss him like that so you stay off! And by the way, I'm not jealous I just protect what's mine." Mac picked up her gun and placed it back in its holster, then she and Harm walked out of the room.

"Harm remind me… to pay the Willard for a new door and …to have their carpet … cleaned." She gasped as she held onto her abdomen.

"Will do Mac, now let's get out of here and get you home. That dress is killing you."

"Thank you. I really have to get back so I can finish a few things."

"Oh no you're not. You will get out of that dress and not do anymore work tonight."

"Yes I will. I still have to finish the Admiral's final embarrassment."

"Oh Mac! Can't it wait?"

"Nope! Now you said you were… hello boys." Mac nodded to several men in black suits.

"Good Evening ma'am where are they?" One of them asked.

"One in the Jenny Lind Suite, three in room 143 and I'm not sure about the last one."

"Oh, Commander could you please stop making enemies especially in Russia." The man pleaded and Harm nodded.

"I'll try not to. Thanks." Harm and Mac then continued down the hall and towards the elevator.

"Harm could we stop?"

"Yes sure." Mac leaned against the wall to breathe and then Harm heard a feminine laugh.

"You should have just kept walking." Another Russian woman appeared magically behind them and Harm rolled his eyes.

"Not another one!"

"Hello Commander, I am Sonia and what my sister failed to do I will."

"What seduce him beyond reason?" Mac snapped and took a step closer to Sonia. Sonia got close to Mac and backhanded her across the face.

"No you wench! I am going to kill him. Men are worthless to me and you are as well." Sonia pulled out a handgun and pointed it to Mac.

"Sit!" Mac sat on the floor holding the side of her face.

"Look I don't know what you think I did, but don't hurt her. I'm sure this can all be resolved."

"Save it for judgement day Rabb. Now Sarah you will get to see your precious Harmon pay for what he has done."

"Harm!" Mac pleaded.

"No Mac!" Harm snapped and motioned for her to stay seated. Sonia cocked the gun and aimed bracing herself for the shot. Mac closed her eyes she couldn't do anything this was it. Sonia squeezed the trigger and Mac waited for the ear splitting noise, but it never came. Mac opened her eyes to see Sonia cursing in Russian and she stood carefully and gave a reassuring look to Harm who lunged for Sonia and grabbed her wrist. He snatched the gun and tossed it down the hall as he pinned her to the wall then he snapped.

"That is so I can get out of here and this…" Harm twisted her right wrist until there was a sickening crack and he smirked.

"That was for backhanding my fiancée!" He let her go and she immediately rushed down the hall and Harm grabbed Mac.

"Come on! That gun won't stay on the safety forever!"

"She didn't take the safety off?" Mac asked.

"Yes now…" a single shot rang out and Harm and Mac jumped.

"See I told you! Run!" Harm chided and dragging Mac along they sprinted down the hall to the stairway. They didn't want to wait for the elevator. Harm immediately rushed down the first flight while Mac on the other hand was having a rough time.

"Let's go Marine!"

"Easy for you to say! The woman shot off the heel of my shoe!"

"How did she?"

"I don't know. Let's just keep moving." Mac kicked off her shoes and sighed.

"Another eighty bucks down the drain and they weren't even all that comfortable."

"So I'll buy you another pair. Now come on you can slide down the railing it will probably go faster." Harm chided and Mac shook her head.

"Nope now let's go!" Mac continued down the stairs and they reached the lobby and ran across it Mac sliding in her bare feet. They quickly went outside and found the limo waiting right where the driver said. Harm and Mac jumped in and the man drove off.

"You calling it quits early?"

"Yes, it's been a rather interesting evening." Mac gasped and Harm nodded.

"Take us back to my apartment." Harm instructed.

"Yes sir." The driver nodded and made a turn to take them in the appropriate direction.

Harm's Apartment

45 minutes later

"Are life never gets boring does it? I mean this is like the third time we have had to stop either snipers or terrorists from a formal event." Mac complained.

"I think it has been a few more times then that." Harm countered.

"Ah, home sweet home." Harm greeted the dark, cool apartment. The first thing he did was turn on the stereo and Mac motioned to him.

"Get this damn thing off now!" She commanded and Harm smiled.

"That bad huh?"

"Well… no duh! You think it's easy to gossip, dance, eat, run and beat up snipers when you can't breathe!"

"No now hold still, so I can get it…." Harm grabbed the zipper and yanked it down hard, but it wouldn't budge.

"HARM! Are you trying to kill me?" Mac gasped and Harm tried again and thankfully this time it unzipped smoothly.

"Oh, thank you!" Mac took a very deep breath and holding her dress up she went and quickly put distance between her and the fowl garment. When she had on a pair of sweats and a Navy shirt, she flopped down on the couch next to Harm who had taken his jacket, and shoes.

"Okay I feel much better now. Thank you once again, now if you don't mind I still have some work to do." Mac ushered Harm off the couch and she opened her laptop on the coffee table.

"You still aren't going to let me see what you are doing?" Harm asked and Mac gave him a look.

"Now what do you think?"

"No, but if it helps I love you." Harm bargained and Mac threw a pillow at him.

"I hope you do now move that Sailor butt of yours and you just might be lucky enough to see it later." Mac ordered and Harm padded off to change. Mac worked furiously she still had a lot to do and then she was going to have to get to work early to set it all up.

Harm joined her out in the living room twenty minutes later and stood over her shoulder and smiled at the picture she was cropping.

"You never did tell me how you got these photos." Harm whispered and Mac jumped.

"Harm, you remember that little camera I had?"

"Yes the one you kept in your shirt."

"Well it was actually something I was given from a case I did awhile back. It was a gift. I kept it in my blouse and the little lens would fit in a buttonhole so that's where I put it. There is a wire that I don't have on it now that ran down the inside of my shirt and into my uniform skirt pocket with the button that will cause the camera to take a picture." Mac explained very simply.

"It was actually very difficult to carry it around all day but I managed." Mac added and Harm smiled then let out a yawn.

"Well then marine I think I will leave you and go to bed, I for one am very tired. Goodnight and you come to bed at a reasonable hour too okay?"

"Yes Dad." Mac teased. Harm pointed a finger at her.

"I mean it you hear. I have no intention of sleeping alone."

"Okay but you are going to give me a kiss aren't you?" Mac stuck out her bottom lip and Harm kissed her soundly.

"Not only can you fly planes, kick butt in a courtroom, and TP government offices you are one fine kisser Harmon Rabb. Now go get that beauty sleep that you so dearly need." Mac teased and Harm accused.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No I'm just saying that you look a little worn out. Sleep tight sweetheart." Mac kissed him and Harm went off to bed.

Harm's Apartment

0500 Zulu

The Next Morning

"Hey you wake up. You've got to get ready so we can go in early." Mac poked Harm gently and he groaned.

"Why the hell do we want to do that?"

"I don't know maybe because I need your help to set up the network for today's prank." Harm sat up.

"Oh that, right. Give me a half hour." Harm got up and went immediately to the bathroom. Mac shook her head and finished getting ready for the day.

Mac was pouring coffee when Harm came out in his uniform but looking very sleepy and not very happy about being up this early.

"Your 25 minutes and 45 seconds late."

"Yeah, yeah I know, you don't have to tease me about it." Harm said taking a cup from her just before she took a sip.

"Your welcome." Mac joked. Harm took a drink and immediately spit it into the sink.

"Ow! That's hot!"

"Well that's what you get for stealing my coffee. Now finish up and lets go!" Mac grabbed her laptop off the counter and slipping into her jacket and a cup of coffee grabbed the keys to his corvette. Harm came and grabbed the keys from her.

"I don't think so sweetie. If you drink that coffee while you are driving not only will you spill it most likely, you will have to re-do that lipstick as well." Harm gave her a light push and they were out the door.

JAG HQ

0715 Romeo

Mac's Office

"Alright Harm here is the deal. In this laptop there is a very embarrassing DVD of our Admiral and we are going to hook it up to the network and to the TV's and from there at a specific time it will start to play. All I have to do is add the other up-link to the SECNAV's office and we will be ready to go."

"Yeah whatever, damn it I hate that turn! Mac you are sure you can do all that from here?" He commented and with a damp paper towel tried desperately to get the coffee off his slacks. Mac laughed and typed on her computer a little bit and then reaching under her desk plugged something in before standing.

"Okay we are ready to go. Now we wait. Harm I think you got it all off." Mac grabbed the upper inseam of his slacks and examined them, before Harm pushed her hand away and took a deep breath.

"_Thank you_ Mac!" Mac smiled at Harm.

"For what? Or am I too close to your 'territory'?"

"Well yes it is mine… but more importantly that is uncharted and off limits to you right now! Cameras, need I say more?" Mac straightened up laughing.

"Oh so it's uncharted? You make it sound like a map!"

"Well you don't fully know what you're doing to…" Mac gave him a wink.

"Oh I know full and well what I'm doing and frankly I am getting a kick out of it."

"Ha ha I am thoroughly amused. I have to ask you, how good are you with computers?"

"Better then quite a few probably, but not as good as I am elsewhere." Harm couldn't help but smile.

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

"Judge of what sir?" Harriet's voice interrupted the silence of the office and bullpen. Harm whipped around and stammered.

"Uh um…well the Colonel and I were just discussing…" Harriet giggled.

"I'm just kidding sir. Now I don't know personally but I wouldn't doubt her sir, she is a marine sir."

"That will be enough lieutenant." Harm stated through gritted teeth. Harriet then changed the subject.

"So what are you two doing here so early? You must have had a late night last night, what with that formal." Harriet finished quickly. Mac smiled.

"Oh very late Harriet in fact I didn't get to sleep until four am."

"Oh, well I have to get ready so I will see you later. Sir, ma'am." Harriet bustled off and went about getting the office ready for the rush of personnel at eight.

"Well then Mac we should be getting the day started then shouldn't we?" Harm suggested.

"I do believe that is the next step for the day, remember about nine thirty, lunch and have a good day sweetheart." Mac gave Harm his briefcase and standing on her tiptoes gave him a light kiss. Harm gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I can could get used to this. Well you have a good day too, marine." Harm then turned and headed to his office. Mac sat at her desk and with a sigh began her daily paperwork. She had a long wait until nine thirty.

* * *

Off beat? Yes. Bad? I hope not. Your review will let me know do I stop or do I go? Or do I just plain REWRITE! 


	8. Special ZNN Report & Promotions

****

Author's Note: Okay here is the LAST part of this story! It has taken me FOREVER to do but with school AND applying for foreign exchange to Japan, needless to say I have some priorities.

****

0945 Romeo

Admiral's Office

AJ sat with a cup of coffee in his hands and was watching the news on ZNN when the screen went black for a second an then returned with one of the reporters that he had never seen before.

"Good Morning we hate to interrupt this broadcast with a very special report. The top military officials continue to surprise us in the most bizarre ways. One of the Navy's elite Admiral AJ Chegwidden the JAG in Falls Church is one of these individuals. With the cooperation of some of his staff this footage has been assembled as to some of the strange behavior following an incident with two of his senior officers. The Admiral leaned in and turned the TV up a little louder.

****

Bullpen

Same Time

"Hey look everyone the Admiral's on ZNN!" Harriet gasped as a picture of him appeared with a voice over,

"…With two of his senior officers…" Everyone looked up to see pictures of Harm and Mac at the NATO ball flash up. Then the Admiral's face was back again and he was sitting on the edge of his desk as if arguing with someone and the next few sequences showed him standing and revealing a smashed jelly doughnut and cherry filling on the back of his white uniform pants.

"Well apparently this Admiral is very patriotic…" The whole bullpen roared with laughter and Harm and Mac came out of Mac's office looking innocent.

"Sir, ma'am who ever got this! It is great!" Bud chuckled and Mac replied,

"What Bud?"

"Check out ZNN!" Bud pointed to the monitors and Mac admired her handy work as the next frame came into view. Harm and Mac couldn't resist a snort. AJ sat at his desk with the roomful of files and his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"…It seems that even for a SEAL sometimes things can get out of hand…" the woman's voice was heard over the laughing in the bullpen.

****

Admiral's Office

AJ spewed the sip of coffee he had just taken all over his desk and himself. What on Earth! How had anyone gotten these pictures was beyond him. This was crazy. He jumped up and rushed to the bullpen still covered in coffee and found everyone laughing and staring at the monitors in front of them.

"… What does this Admiral do to release his stress? Well these photos should give us a clue…" A picture of the Admiral's feet in the air when he had fallen out of his chair showed up and the woman's voice was mocking.

"… Looks like it's time to kick back and relax or…" A video began to play with Chegwidden dancing with a Frank Sinatra song playing over it. (AN: Think of our Admiral dancing like Mel Gibson in What Women Want).

"How, how, did they…" He stammered as his image moved smoothly across the screen with a black rat pack style hat on it's head. Jen was trying to hold back her own laughter.

"No folks this isn't even the beginning… Sometimes even the best are out of uniform…"

The next image was of Coates carrying a pair of white slacks in her hands and then next was the Admiral leaving his office _with_ the SECNAV but lacking the back of his pants. AJ snatched a file off the nearest desk and just to make sure nothing like that had happened without his knowledge he put it behind his back and instinctively covered his six.

"… Yes it seems the antics of the JAG are just as crazy as the officers…" A series of shots followed, including Coates with a fist in the air. The dead Singer with a black eye, Tiner and Gunny at each other's throats, Sturgis slipping and falling in the bullpen, Bud and Harriet caught in the Breakroom. Then one picture showed up of Harm and Mac sliding across the floor of the Willard's lobby, the next of them kissing in the library just as Harriet walked in and then to finish off a final image showed up, and AJ recognized it. It was the one he had taken of Harm and Mac in front of a TPed JAG building.

"…As you can see things never seem to be normal and the best aren't always perfect. This concludes our special report…" The screen went black and just then in the sudden silence a phone went off. Jen picked it up and quickly handed it to AJ and she accidentally bumped the speaker button and the following conversation ensued.

"AJ!! Would you like to share what I just saw on my television!" Came the SECNAV"S voice.

"Sir! I can't explain it…. WAIT! You saw it?"

"You bet your bars I did! What has your office come too? Some kind of zoo?"

"No sir! I don't know…"

"AND you! That was disgraceful! You know the WHOLE nation, no correction the WHOLE WORLD just saw that! What do you think they think of our Navy now!"

"Sir I'm sure…"

"DON'T you SIR me AJ! This is one of your officers doing and when I find out which…" The Admiral then interrupted as his focus turned to Harm who was asking Mac how the heck she had pulled it off.

"Mr. Secretary I will call you back, I have the culprits." He then slammed the phone down and stepped to the middle of the Bullpen and shouted,

"COMMANDER RABB! _LT._ COLONEL MACKENZIE, soon to be Rabb get your SIXES over here NOW!!!" Harm and Mac knew they were screwed ten times over this time. AJ had never used Mac's FULL rank and referred to her as 'soon to be Rabb'. Everyone dropped everything and backed off as they came forward to attention.

"YES SIR!" They snapped to in unison. He stood a foot from them and he walked back and forth for a minute then asked in a flat tone.

"Are you two responsible for this?"

"YES SIR!" He nodded.

"Hmm and did the whole world just see this?"

"NO SIR!" Was there reply and Chegwidden let out a little sigh, well at least not_ everyone _had seen it.

"Would care to enlighten me on exactly who saw it?"

"YES, SIR!" Then Mac continued smartly,

"For starters you sir, the SECNAV, Commander Sturgis Turner, Lts. Bud and Harriet Roberts, Petty Officer 1st Class Jennifer Coates, Commander…"

"SHUT UP COLONEL! DON'T YOU BE SMART WITH ME!"

"NO SIR! I was just stating the fact sir. You asked me whom…"

"I KNOW WHAT I ASKED YOU NOW ZIP IT MACKENZIE!!" AJ shouted right in her face. Then he relaxed and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Rabb, Mackenzie, do you want your promotions now or should I wait?" Everyone's mouths fell open and if it had been a cartoon everyone would have hit the floor with big red question marks over there heads.

"WHAT!" Harm gasped and AJ let out a little laugh.

"Yes I happen to have your promotion papers right here in this file…" He held up the one that was behind his back. Then he asked again.

"So now or later?" Harm and Mac looked at each other and gulped.

"Ummm now?" AJ nodded and stood behind them.

"Very well." He rolled the file and then cleared his throat.

"Presenting now full Colonel WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MACKENZIE…" He whacked Mac upside the head not hard enough to do any permanent harm just leave a reminder.

"OWWWEEE!" Mac squeaked and rubbed the back of her head.

"And Captain IDIOT FLYBOY RABB!" AJ whacked Harm a little harder on the back of the head then he meant too, but just as long as Harm didn't pass out it was fine. Harm jumped a little and shouted.

"AGH!!! THAT HURTS!" AJ came around in front of them with a broad smile on his face as everyone behind him laughed hysterically.

"Well of course it does _Captain_! It wasn't supposed to tickle."

"Sir I don't think that is really considered a promotion." Mac said softly as she continued to rub her head gingerly. AJ looked at her puzzled.

"Who said that was the promotion?"

"Umm come again sir?" Harm asked. Everyone fell silent.

"Now it wasn't my idea more the SECNAV's for your efforts the other day, well not just for that but you get the point. If it was me I would _demote_ you! Anyway, let me congratulate you on your promotions to full Colonel and to Captain. Your ceremonies will be later this week." Harm and Mac looked at each other and Mac jumped into Harm's arms much to everyone's surprise including Harm's.

"Congrats!" She was about to kiss him when AJ put the file in-between them.

"Ah, ah, ah, unauthorized fraternization in the office is not permitted, do you need to be reminded again?" Mac rolled her eyes and asked impatiently,

"Permission to kiss my fiancée the new Captain Harmon Rabb sir?" AJ bit his lip.

"Well you did ask buuutt…" Harm then whispered.

"Could you make up your mind fast sir she is getting a little heavy." AJ nodded.

"Permission granted. Everyone else, back to WORK!" He then turned on his heel and headed for his office with spring in his step. Harm kissed Mac passionately before putting her down.

"I congratulate you on a job well done Colonel,"

"For the presentation or the kiss?"

"Both." Harm gave her a wink and she smiled.

"Harriet was right to tell you never to underestimate me, I am a marine after all." Mac gloated as she headed for her office with Harm at her heels.

"Did I say I ever doubted you?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Well let's see we'll start with our first opposing council, then move onto…" Harm pulled her into his arms.

"I get the gist."

"Oh you are one fast learner." Mac pulled away from him and then grabbing a file she walked out and towards his office. Harm followed her in and she began shuffling through his papers.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh some notes I left here the other day."

"Okay, but change of subject…" Harm sat in his chair and pulled her into his lap.

"Oh! Well I like this change of pace." Mac smiled. Harm said softly,

"I still have one doubt though…"

"Might I inquire as to what it is?" Mac asked batting her eyelashes. Harm then whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

"Well wouldn't you like to know. You seem pretty sure of yourself Flyboy."

"Oh so am I the one being doubted here?" Harm inquired and then answered his own inquiry.

"I suppose it puts us on level ground." Mac nodded and added.

"Good, just as long whatever to have in mind doesn't involve paper of _any_ kind." Harm kissed her soundly.

"No paper once so ever, but what about…"

"Shut up, Sailor not another word!" Mac kissed him again to stop his wandering mind.

****

Bullpen

Same Time

"This is Lt. Simms how can I help y…MATTIE! Is something wrong? Harriet asked concerned.

__

"No, I was calling to tell you I have the rough draft setup." Harriet's eyes got wide and she then inquired softly.

"Really? Do you think I could view it over lunch?"

"If you can get here one."

"Why before then?"

"Because Harm and Mac will be at Harm's by then." Harriet sighed.

"Alright I think I can make it by eleven, so be ready for me."

"Got it, well that was all I needed. By the way how did the whole 'presentation' go?"

"How do you know about that?" Harriet wondered.

"I helped Mac with it. Anyway see you at eleven1" Mattie hung up and Harriet made a note of what time she needed to be gone. Everyone seemed to be getting in their fair share of pranks lately and poor Harriet was feeling a little left out so it was time for her to take matters into her own _very_ capable and gossip ridden hands. She began to hum a happy little tune to herself and went about her work as if nothing was up. After all who would expect an attack form a little blonde lieutenant…

**__**

THE END…

My story is now through so I would review if I were you.


End file.
